Junjou Sweet
by MonkeyD.f
Summary: Es verdad que Misaki es la persona más importante para Usagi, pero antes, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás hubo otra persona. Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules que le enseño el verdadero significado de la amistad. OS.


**D**. La mayoría [o la mitad?] de los personajes son obra de la maravillosa imaginación de Nakamura-sensei. Algunos otros personajes & la idea son totalmente míos :)

* * *

En algún lugar a las orillas de Inglaterra había una gran mansión que pertenecía a la familia del japonés Usami Fuyuhiko, un famoso arquitecto. En ese lugar vivía el hijo mayor de la familia, Usami Haruhiko, la mujer de la casa que rara vez se encontraba ahí y el hijo menor, Usami Akihiko. Además del mayordomo y las chicas de la limpieza, nadie jamás había entrado a esa gran mansión. Era como un sueño o un cuento de hadas, todos los chicos de por ahí pensaban lo mismo.

Salvo uno de ellos, Robert Fellon, que vivía justo a un lado aunque en comparación, su casa parecía una pequeña cabaña. Robert solía pensar que ahí dentro vivían personas egocéntricas y millonarias. Creía que su vida era tan perfecta, que se mofaban de los demás desde alguno de aquellos ventanales gigantes. Por supuesto, Robert no tenía idea de cuánto se equivocaba.

Aquella tarde, el rubio regreso a su casa del colegio más temprano de lo usual y como hacia siempre, le frunció el ceño a la gran mansión, como si de ese modo pudiera afectarlos o hacerles sentir tan mal como ellos lo hacían sentir a él indirectamente.

—Estúpidos ricos —murmuro pateando una roca. Con las manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Un maullido lo interrumpió y observo a un pequeño gato blanco salir de entre los matorrales que estaban a su derecha —. ¡Wa! ¡Un gatito! —Se arrodillo frente al pequeño animal e intento llamarlo, pero este parecía un tanto renuente —Anda, ven aquí —murmuro intentando acercársele pero en lugar de eso, algo le golpeo en la frente.

Robert escucho su propio gemido y también escucho el de alguien más. Asustado retrocedió a gatas y observo con sorpresa como un desaliñado chico salía de los arbustos, probablemente intentando coger al gato también.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Exclamo Robert mirando a aquel chico de cabellos grisáceos que ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo.

—Ven aquí gatito —murmuraba acercándose al animal despacio, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo este escapo. Ambos miraron como se perdía por entre los árboles y suspiraron a la vez.

Robert volteo a mirar a aquel chico con curiosidad. ¿Sería algún miembro de aquella familia rica? Parecía japonés, no cabía duda pero… su ropa estaba sucia y también parecía despeinado. No era algo que un chico rico usaría, y mucho menos perseguiría a un gato hasta la calle. Le sonrió con timidez pero el niño de cabello grisáceo ni siquiera se inmuto.

Se sacudió los pantalones y se interno de nuevo por donde había venido. Robert se quedo observándolo con curiosidad. ¿Sería el hijo de algún sirviente? Probablemente era así. Se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia su casa sin dejar de pensar en el brillo solitario de los ojos de aquel chico.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela Robert corrió hacia su casa más emocionado de lo que había estado jamás. Su autor favorito había publicado al fin el libro que tanto había esperado. Moría por mostrárselo a su hermano, seguramente se pondría feliz también. Sin embargo, antes de entrar se detuvo y retrocedió. Sus hermanos menores estarían dentro, así que no lo dejarían leer en paz. Sería mejor si se iba a leer a otro lado.

Corrió en la dirección contraria y se interno en el bosque. Había un lugar que siempre le había gustado, justo en medio del bosque había una banca antigua y forjada que ya estaba cubierta de musgo casi por completo pero era hermosa. También era muy cómoda y la luz era perfecta para leer. Corrió con ganas y cuando pudo verla de lejos le sorprendió darse cuenta que ya había alguien sentado en ella, con los pies encogidos y sosteniendo un libro. Era el chico del cabello grisáceo que vio ayer.

Dudo en acercarse o irse de ahí pero decidió no tenía porque hacerlo. Él había encontrado ese lugar primero. Se acerco pisando fuerte y el niño lo volteo a ver con un deje nervioso en los ojos, un segundo después de que sus ojos se encontraran recupero la misma mirada perdida de ayer. Sin prestarle atención volvió la mirada hacia su libro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Robert algo nervioso.

—Leo —le contesto el chico. Su voz era suave, probablemente era un año menor que él.

—También quiero leer —le dijo como contestación. ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso? Era un chico común y corriente. No representaba nada para él, incluso si al final resultara ser el hijo de Usami.

—Puedes hacerlo. Hay lugar para los dos —no lo estaba mirando, parecía que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Molesto, Robert se sentó a su lado. Haciendo un puchero y sin esperar a que el niño dijera nada más, comenzó a leer. Después de unos minutos de mutismo, aquel niño extraño rompió el silencio.

— ¿Te gusta ese autor? —murmuro mirando el libro con curiosidad. Robert se emociono, hablar sobre él hombre que tanto admiraba era algo que siempre había disfrutado.

— ¡Sí! Es increíble, he leído todos sus libros. Me encantan —. El niño sonrío muy poco, fue una sonrisa casi fugaz y algo triste pero hizo que Robert se estremeciera. El chico de cabellos grises le mostro la portada del libro que estaba leyendo —. ¡Wow! Ese libro es realmente genial, fue unos de mis favoritos.

—Lo sé, es fascinante ¿no crees? La forma en que narra la invasión parece… tan real. Realmente me dan escalofríos.

— ¿Verdad que si? Y espera a leer este, es fabuloso. Acabo de empezarlo y creo que ya es uno de mis favoritos. En cuanto lo termine te lo prestare.

Ambos sonreían. Robert con inmensa felicidad y el chico de cabellos grisáceos aún con un deje de soledad y de tristeza. ¿Qué cargas podía tener un niño de su edad? Se pregunto. Su vida no era fácil para nada, vivía con tres hermanos menores y un hermano mayor que los mantenía junto con su padre. Su madre había fallecido al nacer el menor de todos, Gilbert. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor Peter le había enseñado que sin importar el momento, el lugar o la persona él debía hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz, nadie lo haría por él. Pero… la mirada de aquel niño era diferente. Muy profunda. Parecía realmente deprimido, sentía curiosidad pero no quería preguntarle.

—Mi nombre es Robert Fellon —le estiro la mano con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. El chico lo miro un tanto extrañado antes de sonreír aun más que antes.

—Yo soy U… Usagi Akihiko.

— ¿Usagi? —pregunto Robert extrañado. ¿Entonces si era el hijo de aquella familia rica? Pero el nombre era diferente, ¿o no? — ¿No quieres decir Usami? —Noto que los ojos de Akihiko se abrieron un poco más y negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

—Para nada. Mi padre es el… el mayordomo de la casa. Su nombre es… Sebastian. Sebastian Usagi.

— ¿Sebastian Usagi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Veras… emm… en japonés Usagi significa conejo y pues… la familia de mi padre era… fanática de ellos así que… mm…

— ¿Se cambiaron el apellido? ¿Por qué harían eso? —Pregunto Robert frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque… porque mi padre es el enemigo del señor Fuyuhiko y quiere vengarse. Por eso venimos con ellos, sí, eso es lo que paso.

—Valla, ¿estás hablando enserio?

—Por supuesto —murmuro Akihiko mirando de nuevo la portada de su libro.

Robert pudo entender un poco la mirada de Akihiko después de escuchar su historia. Si su padre fuera tan vengativo como lo era el señor Sebastian se sentiría de la misma forma. Fue ese día cuando Robert, un niño ingles de clase media se decidió a hacer feliz a Usagi Akihiko pasara lo que pasara. Él necesitaba un amigo y para ser honestos… Robert también.

* * *

El clima en Inglaterra era, casi siempre muy frio y lluvioso. Todos llevaban siempre un paraguas consigo porque además de ser frio y lluvioso, era impredecible. Un día podía nevar y al siguiente podía brillar el sol. Era algo realmente molesto, pero también era algo… único. Todo en este país era único, esa era la razón por la que todos los días arribaran cientos de turistas. Para conocer las maravillas que solo un lugar como este podía ofrecer.

Uno de los inconvenientes que la lluvia traía consigo era que dejaba las áreas verdes mucho mas verdes. Sobre todo aquellas zonas boscosas y ligeramente tenebrosas que prácticamente ningún ser humano frecuentaba. Al menos ninguno normal.

— ¡Usagi! —Robert se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agitando la mano en forma de saludo. Un chico pequeño que había estado refugiado en una gran manta se levanto y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo menos feliz —. Lamento la tardanza.

—No hay problema, me perdí leyendo el libro que me prestaste. Es asombroso.

— ¿Verdad que si? Es mi favorito —Robert sonrió y se tendió a su lado —. Hoy tuvimos que decir frente a toda la clase que era lo que queríamos hacer cuando fuéramos mayores.

— ¿A si? ¿Y tú que dijiste?

—Dije que quería ser un doctor —Robert sonrió y algo en sus ojos comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

— ¿Un doctor? —Usagi miro el cielo nublado y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo crecieran, huh?

—Sip, como mi padre. Él salva gente ¿sabes? Cuando una persona está enferma, el la ayuda y esta persona mejora. Es genial —Usagi sonrió. Realmente creía que Robert sería un buen doctor —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?

Usagi no supo que responder en ese momento. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, preocupaciones que un niño de nueve años no debería tener. ¿Cuándo fuera mayor? Lo único que él deseaba era encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que esta persona lo amara también. Quería saber que se sentía el tener a alguien ahí para ti. Quería depender de alguien y que alguien lo necesitara también.

* * *

Una mañana muy temprano el teléfono de la casa de los Fellon sonó con urgencia. Como si las emociones de la persona que estaban al otro lado pudieran ser transmitidas con el agudo pitido del aparato. El mayor de los hermanos cogió el teléfono algo alarmado pero se tranquilizo al escuchar que era solamente el nuevo amigo de su hermano. Robert se emociono cuando le informaron quien llamaba. Usagi nunca lo había llamado por teléfono.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto emocionado.

—Ven rápido —la voz de Usagi sonaba… no distorsionada, tampoco era una voz llorosa o desesperada. Sonaba exactamente igual que el día en que lo conoció.

Robert dejó caer el teléfono sin molestarse en colgar y corrió hacia la gran mansión de los Usami. No intento si quiera llamar, se interno en los arbustos por los que Usagi entraba y salía y se dio cuenta de que eran una especie de laberinto. Su amigo era un genio. Cuando llego al jardín se pego contra la pared que le quedaba más cerca y miro a su alrededor. Al menos debió preguntarle en donde estaba.

Suspiro y se echo a correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa, esperaba que Usagi lo viera y saliera a su encuentro pero eso no sucedió. Su pulso estaba alterado y se sentía asustado. No por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Akihiko.

Cuando la puerta trasera se abrió con estrepito su corazón dio un vuelco. Intento esconderse pero le fue imposible así que solo cerró los ojos, como si al desaparecer la imagen que lo rodeaba él mismo fuera a hacerlo también.

— ¡Robert! —Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho la voz de Usagi. Su amigo corría hacia él con un gesto desesperado y los ojos vidriosos.

— ¡Usagi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? No me digas que tu padre… —Akihiko negó con fuerza y se armo de valor. Robert era su primer amigo y odiaba la idea de perderlo pero ya no quería seguir mintiendo.

— ¡Lo siento! —Usagi cerró los ojos con fuerza y escupió las palabras como si de este modo Robert no pudiera captar su significado —. ¡Te mentí! ¡Todo este tiempo lo he hecho! Mi padre no es el mayordomo y tampoco planea una venganza en contra de Usami Fuyuhiko. La verdad es… la verdad es… ¡La verdad es que Usami Fuyuhiko es mi padre! Si soy el hijo de la familia rica que tanto odias, lamento haberte mentido… es solo que… es solo que… —sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo, sus lágrimas fluyeron como nunca habían hecho. Lloro por su familia que se caía a pedazos, lloro por su madre que creía que era un estorbo, lloro por su hermano que lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero sobre todo lloro porque sabía que perdería a la única persona importante que tenía en el mundo.

Robert intentaba llamar su atención pero Usagi no lo escuchaba. Estaba llorando con fuerza y con el rostro hacia el cielo, implorando su perdón. Sin pensarlo, el rubio tomo sus hombros con fuerza y poso sus labios contra los fríos y húmedos de su amigo. No había pensado en nada, solo intentaba tranquilizarlo. Fue algo inocente y dulce pero aun así... sus corazones se aceleraron a más no poder.

— ¿Q…que haces? —murmuro Akihiko limpiándose el rostro. Miraba a Robert con curiosidad y vergüenza.

—Es… es un hechizo —contesto el ingles titubeante —. Te hice un hechizo para que dejaras de llorar —. Usagi estaba a punto de responderle pero no lo dejo —. No importa quién seas. No importa si eres hijo de aquel Usami o de la reina. Tú eres Usagi Akihiko y punto. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás. No lo olvides.

Usagi lo miro a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver todo lo que jamás tendría en su casa. Calor, comprensión y amor. La vida de Robert no había sido fácil pero Akihiko ni siquiera había tenido una vida como Dios manda. Siempre preocupado por lo que puede hacer y lo que no, siempre portándose bien, siempre hablando bajo… siempre viviendo bajo la sombra de toda su familia. Su vida era miserable pero de cierta forma estaba agradecido. Si su vida hubiera sido más fácil, nunca habría conocido a Robert.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiero ser cuando sea mayor —sonrió Usagi —. Un novelista.

— ¿¡Que!? —Robert lo miro con una mezcla entre emoción y sorpresa. ¿Un novelista? ¿Como aquel hombre al que tanto admiraban? —Es asombroso —le sonrió —. Y realmente te queda, eres bueno inventando historias —golpeo su brazo en forma de juego —. Pues escribe entonces. Nunca dejes de hacerlo hasta que seas el escritor más famoso del mundo.

Ambos hicieron un juramento aquel día. Aunque ninguno se había dado cuenta.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Inglaterra era gigantesco. Miles y miles de personas caminaban en todas direcciones mirando hacia enfrente, siguiendo con sus vidas, intentando darles sentido. Para algunos significaba un nuevo comienzo, mejores oportunidades. Para otros significaba el final de una historia.

Usami Akihiko miraba en todas direcciones esperanzado. Deseaba ver una mecha de cabello, un ojo, escuchar una voz o unos pasos, pero no podía. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos escocían pero no podía dejar que su padre, su madre o su hermano lo vieran de esa forma. Aunque… en realidad nadie lo estaba mirando.

Todo su mundo, toda su vida, todas sus esperanzas, sueños y expectativas se habían reducido a esto. Una pequeña sala de espera repleta de gente sin rostros. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Qué se supone que haría? Dejaría todo lo que le importaba tras de sí. Dejaría al único ser humano que le importaba tras de sí. Convirtió sus manos en puños mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de Robert. Quería verlo por última vez, quería darle las gracias y despedirse pero se preguntaba si aun estaba a tiempo.

Debió llamar antes, pero su padre llego a casa esa misma mañana con la noticia de que volverían todos a Japón. No les pregunto qué era lo que ellos querían. Nunca lo hacía.

Mordió su labio con fuerza intentando reprimir sus lágrimas y apenas pudo hacerlo. Llorar enfrente de aquellos desconocidos que se hacían llamar su familia no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Solo dejaría que una persona lo viera llorar, y esa persona aun no estaba allí.

—Vamos —gruño su padre levantándose de su asiento. Casi al mismo tiempo su madre, que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y su hermano que miraba a todo el mundo con desdén, se levantaron. Su pulso latía con fuerza contra sus orejas y no le permitía escuchar. ¿Irse? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero Robert aun no llegaba! ¡No podía irse así, sin más! Tenía que despedirse de amigo, prometerle que cuando ahorrara lo suficiente volvería —. Dije que nos vallamos —. Gruño una vez más mirándolo con dureza.

Agachando la cabeza tomo su pequeña maleta y los siguió sin voltear. Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que de ahora en adelante estaría más solo que nunca pero no era fácil. Nunca había sido fácil.

— ¡Usa…Akihiko! —Usagi volteo tan rápido que algo en su cabeza trono y casi se cae de rodillas cuando contemplo a su mejor amigo corriendo hacia él con la cara repleta en sudor. Estaban en el pasillo de abordaje por lo que no podía salir, pero sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y agito la mano en dirección a su amigo, diciéndole sin palabras que todo iría bien. Que él iba a estar bien — ¡Lamento la demora! ¡Me perdí! —Le grito Robert que apenas podía disimular su llanto.

—También yo — le contesto Usagi articulando —. ¡Volveré!

— ¡No lo hagas! —Grito Robert para su sorpresa — No te atrevas a volver hasta que seas un novelista famoso. ¡Envíame uno de tus libros autografiados cuando lo logres!

Usagi sonrió y sintió como si todos sus temores se quedaran ahí, en Londres junto con Robert. Sintió como si alguien le quitara algo muy pesado que había estado cargando sin darse cuenta. Se sintió libre.

— ¡Lo hare! —Le contesto y pudo sentir como sus ojos brillaron como lo hacían los de su amigo cuando hablaba de sus sueños —. ¡Te enviare una postal cuando cumpla mi sueño y mas te vale hacer lo mismo!

— ¡Es una promesa! —Le grito de vuelta.

Usami Akihiko no le dijo adiós o hasta luego. Tampoco le había dicho que lo extrañaría porque no era necesario. Se volverían a ver. Estaba tan seguro de ello como de que cumplirían sus sueños. Ambos.

Aquella tarde no llovió. El sol brillaba sobre el cielo sonriéndoles a ambos. Llenándolos de bendiciones y llevándose consigo todas las palabras que se dijeron aquella tarde. De pronto, el aeropuerto ya no le pareció tan escalofriante a Akihiko. Todo estaba brillando.

* * *

_Querido Robert, ¿cómo estás? Siento como si no te hubiera escrito desde que cumplí 12. Aunque así fue, por supuesto._

_Te escribo ahora porque quiero que sepas que ayer me anunciaron ganador de uno de los más grandes premios que un novelista pueda recibir. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Logré cumplirla y sé que tú también lo hiciste. Felicidades por la inauguración de tu propio hospital. Me siento muy feliz por ti._

_También quiero decirte que estoy viviendo con alguien y que estoy profundamente enamorado. Mi vida marcha a la perfección pero a pesar de eso, no dejo de pensar en el niño de cabello rubio y sonrisa amable que choco contra mi cabeza aquella tarde húmeda y nublada._

_Te echo de menos._

_Usagi._

* * *

Chicas buenas noches! :D Al menos en mi país sí son noches XD  
¿Les gusto? Me vi otra vez Junjou y cuando estaban pasando la _Junjou Minium_ hay una parte en la Usagi le dice Hiroki que un sempai le enseño el ''hechizo'' en Inglaterra, así que dije –Kami! ¿Qué clase de Sempai? Y así surgió esta idea :3 La hubiera hecho más hard pero no se trata de hacer Shota verdad?¬¬

Hahahaha bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 Se que tiene algunas cosas medio raras si la comparas con el anime & el manga, por ejemplo Usagi le dice a Misaki en el capitulo uno que nunca nadie lo había visto llorar y pues aquí llora frente a Robert pero bueh, es un fanfic después de todo ¿no?

Las/los amo~

_f,  
_


End file.
